


four eyes

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No P5R spoilers, but does take place in thirdsem so warning for grumpygoro, glasses!goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Akira surprise-visits Akechi in the morning and finds out something new about the detective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	four eyes

**Author's Note:**

> quick short drabble inspired by my own glasses!goro headcanon aka goro needs glasses/contacts [tweet here](https://twitter.com/tsunbrownie/status/1260227608496574465?s=20). 
> 
> goro needs glasses and usually he wears contacts. but sometimes in mornings before shining himself up he wears glasses. that's. it. that is the whole plot.

So, Akira knows Akechi likes his privacy. It still doesn't stop him from planning and executing a surprise visit at his apartment at 8AM, fresh coffee and curry in his carrying bag to feed him—he knows the ex-detective has tendencies of skipping breakfast and lunch unless prompted repeatedly and insistently.

In front of Akechi's small flat, he rings the doorbell once. Twice, once there's no reply after a minute. Thrice, when there's still no indication of anyone in. He stops when there is a furious shout and the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"I swear to fucking god, there better be a _world catastrophe_ to wake me up at this time," a furious Akechi greets him from the other side of the door about a minute later. Now unbothered by the other teen's hostility, he only smile.

"It's eight. I brought breakfast," he pipes happily.

Akechi practically kicks the door open to shout at Akira, "I was _asleep_! I don't need your care—"

Whatever chirpy comeback he had for Akechi dies in his throat when he sees the detective in his completely natural form for the first time: wearing a pair of training pants, a loose shirt that shows off the curve of his neck and clavicle, hair mussed wildly in contrast to the usual gelled calmness. The most striking and the alluring part of the whole look is a pair of dark glasses sitting on his nose, slightly skewed to the left, clearly put on in a hurry.

He feels like he's staring through a parallel universe through this door. The entire sight is so surreal that he reaches forward to straighten the glasses for Akechi. At the sudden contact, the brunette makes a surprised yelp, then brushes Akira's hands away so he can make the lenses comfortably.

"They were skewed," Akira justifies himself hopelessly. His heart is still thumping in his heart, completely enamored by the sight. He knows how Akechi looks with glasses thanks to the little event back in the cafe all those months ago, but this is _something else altogether_.

"Yes, well, thanks to a certain _someone_ , I didn't even have time to look at myself in the mirror," Akechi rolls his eyes, then stands to the side to let Akira in. Taking the sign, he steps into the house, and the door closes behind him. "Your glasses aren't even real," Akira hears him grumble behind him.

"I didn't know you needed glasses," Akira says dumbly. All his higher brain function has come to a halt at the display.

"To your surprise, that have been intentional," Akechi sneers, but there's no _actual_ toxicity behind it. "I wear contact lenses for a reason. Unlike you, who go around flaunting a pair that you don't even need."

Akira makes a sympathetic sound, understanding the reasoning behind it without Akechi explaining it. Expect Akechi Goro to consider wearing glasses a weakness, regard his poor eyesight as something that people can exploit. So he doesn't push it, silently prepping breakfast as Akechi yawns and stretches on the table.

A part of him—a very major part—is ecstatic that Akechi is comfortable enough with him to show himself vulnerable like this. But there's really not much to hide when you've killed and died for someone, he supposes.

The curry is ready in record time and Akechi's perfunctory apartment soon smells like Leblanc as Akira uses a ladle to scoop up a spoonful of curry to pour right over the heating rice. Both their breakfasts ready, he places one in front of Akechi and another across from him, then takes a seat there.

"It's okay," Akechi hums after a spoonful, and Akira understands it as _it's fantastic_.

They don't talk when they eat, Akechi busy catching up to the morning news while eating with his smartphone and Akira abusing the fact that Akechi's attention is otherwise-occupied by _observing_ him. Although ogling feels like the more appropriate verb under the circumstances, considering that if his gaze held any sort of energy he'd be boring a hole into where the glasses are right now.

"Stop that," Akechi snaps when he eventually finishes up with the meal and the news, no longer occupied and noticing Akira's intense stare. He self-consciously tweaks the pair on himself, looking away to the side, "is it _that_ weird on me?"

"Not weird," Akira chokes out, "just. Mesmerizing."

"Hm?" Akechi questions, and oh, he can't wait anymore. He pushes away the plate to the side and he leans forward on the table, grabbing Akechi by the neck. Presses their lips together gently, which turns hungry within seconds as Akechi deepens it with a prod of the tongue, their tastes mixing together as they kiss languidly. Their glasses press against each other, the plastic digging into Akira's own nose, and also into Akechi's if the Newton's third law could be trusted. When they separate, Akechi grumbles, "take off your glasses. They hurt, and they're gonna make a mark."

"Why not take off yours?" Akira counters, just because he's used to it.

"Because I actually need these to _see_ unlike you, dumbass," Akechi scoffs, and plucks away Akira's frames before he can say anything back, folding them aside and pocketing them into his own pocket. "That's better," he grins mischievously before crashing their lips together once again, and Akira kisses back equally furiously, determined not to lose.

"You really like them, don't you? You're more passionate than usual," Akechi notes nonchalantly when they've run out of breath. "It's... odd, but I don't hate it."

"Yeah. You should wear them more often," Akira huffs onto Akechi's lips.

Akechi laughs heartily, his eyes shining brightly. "Maybe I _will_ , if you're going to react this way every time," then leans forward to peck him on the lips again. "Just because you're interesting." 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to end stories and it shows 
> 
> twitter: @tsunbrownie 
> 
> if u wanna talk to me abt stupid stuff i am here


End file.
